


Dangle like bait

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: When it comes to keeping Luffy calm Sanji has to get creative.





	Dangle like bait

The thing had actually been Sanji’s idea. He had gone about checking for the hooks and ropes. He had gone about planning it and searching for a good private place to do this one.

Luffy had been experimenting with what he liked. Sanji was done a hundred percent as always but there were things he also wanted to try and things that Luffy simply would not think of. Sanji had noticed how often Luffy liked to hold him down.

He had noted the way Luffy would hold onto his tie or use his collar as a way to keep Sanji one place or tug him another.

If the sheets got Sanji all wrapped up Luffy never slowed his pace. He simply kept going and going. He was sometimes even more turned on by it all. It was something amusing to witness. It was some fun for Sanji and some rather hot moments as well. He honestly loved Luffy. To the bottom of his heart. The way Luffy got his motor running was simply insane.

The way he would fuck. The way that he could fuck and keep fucking. Why the gods had blessed someone like Luffy with such a big cock that would not quit Sanji had no clue. He had no clue but for certain he was thankful. Thankful for Luffy’s big cock and curiosity.

He was always looking for more, looking for things to enjoy with Sanji. Places to touch and explore with Sanji. Other ways to get him moaning and cumming. Ways to make Sanji moan and cry until he was hoarse. Ways to get Sanji out of his mind.

Was Luffy obsessed with sex? Not exactly it was a case of when he wanted it he wanted it and he could be made to want it. He could be put in the mood but he was not obsessed all day about it. Other things could and did come first.

But Luffy did get hungry for Sanji sometimes. He would seek out kisses and touches, that had been enough at first but now those innocent kisses meant some tongue. Now those touches meant groping before Luffy was satisfied to wait for a little later with more privacy.

A miracle in itself considering how Luffy hated to wait. He was an impatient captain for certain. Sanji had his hands full. He always had to balance how they dealt with each other. Luffy simply could not fuck him everyday. Sanji’s body would not last. It just would not.

So thigh fucking, blow jobs, some ass eating some teasing. A fucking lap dance if he had to in order to keep the beast in Luffy in check. In worked mostly. Sometimes he had muffle his cries with his hands while he got bent over and fucked mercilessly. Scrubbing his cum from whatever surface he shot his cum over was forever a pain.

He wished he could take Luffy’s big cock everyday but that simply was not happening. Still there were so many things to explore and do. He did not mind waiting for when they could join their bodies together. he loved Luffy so he could wait and while he waited he planned. There had so many things to explore. And all of them were pirates at heart.

X

What would Luffy want to do. It was a question that could cause worry in Sanji’s heart and arousal at other times. Luffy acting on his own might seem cute but Sanji’s body had limits. He did his best to keep Luffy sated but that did not mean that it was enough.

They had to get creative for many reasons. Luffy liked new things. He was easily distracted by new things and the simple fact was that Sanji’s body had limits. That big cock of Luffy’s was a no for daily times. They needed to get creative to keep the captain from snapping.

Luffy liked sex, that was a relief. The problem was that Luffy’s stamina would not quit. He had a cock like a horse and stamina to suit. Sanji would be drooling over that if he were a foolish man. Luffy getting grabby meant that Sanji would get fucked.

Luffy liked to fuck Sanji until he was boneless and drained. Then he wanted to go again later. It was exhausting. Delicious and fun but not for everyday things.

So Sanji came up with toys and fantasies. Ideas and things to do to keep Luffy from thinking he needed to put it in every day. Every week was fine. They could find other stimulating things.

Luffy had recently found out how much he liked looking at Sanji in stimulating situations which had given Sanji this particular idea. Research had gone into it. Days of planning and practice as well. There was a bit of denial on both ends and he was more into that than he had thought. Just being with Luffy got his cock interested in things he had never thought about.

So now his cock was hard, dripping and the binds were holding him tight. He was hanging above the bed, above their bed with Luffy kneeling under him watching him.

Sanji was naked only parts of him concealed by rope and binds. His cock was tied with a sash and the feeling of it on his cock had his breathing ragged. Luffy’s eyes were a stimulation in itself. He was flushed and focused kneeling on their bed watching Sanji.

He had not moved or spoken since they had gotten Sanji positioned. Sanji had no idea what was running through his captain’s mind but he had a small idea based on the way that Luffy’s hand kept dipping to his cock to stroke it from time to time.

His eyes were eating Sanji up. he almost wished that they had sprung for a blindfold. Hell he was wishing that they had. Luffy’s eyes had him on edge. That focused stare had him remembering everything. Every kiss they had shared, every touch they had done. Every naughty dirty thing Sanji had done to Luffy and every filthy thing Luffy had done in return.

Could you come from a stare alone? Sanji felt as though he was going to. The stare so hot and focused. Luffy flushed and waiting for him. What had Sanji done to deserve someone like Luffy. It made him wish they had gone for a different idea. Something with more touch.

Not silence and anticipation. Luffy was not going to get to put it in today but Sanji wished he could. He could almost feel it with the force of Luffy’s stare. Hell he was going to cum from that alone. His body could not stop from trembling. Not from strain, bot from the suspension but it was just Luffy. It was all Luffy and nothing else.

His breaths slowed as he fought back his orgasm. He closed his eyes tightly in order to focus on anything else but that just increased his awareness of the restraints. He twitched as he fought it back. His breathing was louder in the room.

Luffy’s hand was warm when it touched his wet cock. Sanji twitched into his touch and cried out. He would have begged if the feeling of the wet cloth being removed from his cock did not make him cum so suddenly that he was rendered breathless.

To completely finish him Luffy’s mouth covered his cock as he came and Sanji slid into comforting blackness.


End file.
